better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun and Lava (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Twilight Sparkle: Sun and Lava Trapped in the Ancient Pyramid/Struggle to find a way out (Back in the Ancient Pyramid, the Ninja and the Mane Six are trapped in chains, while the Pyramid was erupted by lava.) Rarity: We had to stop Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from taking over Ninjago City and Equestria! That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y! Applejack: What were you thinkin'? I mean, solvin' the puzzle which is the picture of the Fire serpent? Lloyd: sighs We did this by accident! Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! Aspheera was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize that who is the “boy” worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to go on this dangerous Friendship quest! You just wanted us to die! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Cole, Nya and Zane: gasp Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Hope Hollow! We can't just fight against the giant scarab beetle, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! Jay: You’re right, Pinkie. That Clutch Powers guy might have run off to save himself, stranding us here, but I have to admit: his book is pretty good! (He hears a rumble.) It has a section for everything. Even, what to when "all is lost". (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are all shown to be chained to the wall.) He recommends vocal exercises, like: "♪Brobrogoo-goo♪!". (Lloyd turns to look at him.) ♪Brobrogoo-goo♪! Lloyd: How is saying a bunch of nonsense possibly going to help us? Jay: It says that it keeps you calm by "relaxing your face". (At a lower pitch.) ♪Brobrogoo-goo♪! Zane: Perhaps Clutch didn't abandon us. Perhaps he went to seek help. Nya: Sure! And maybe the evil snake queen we just accidentally released from an ancient tomb is headed for Ninjago City for some sightseeing! Zane: I find that highly unlikely. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Aspheera wants. She is looking for the “boy”. Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!!! (Twilight and Pinkie started arguing) Nya: Twilight, Pinkie! This is no time to argue! We need to update your sarcasm circuits, Zane. IF we get out of here. Cole: We wouldn't even be hanging here if Jay hadn't opened that crypt! Jay: Me?! Zane's the one that didn't warn us in time! (He sighs.) Brobrogoo-goo. Lloyd: How can you blame Zane?! Who opens a possibly cursed tomb without checking it out first?! Jay: (Grabs the chain and slightly pulls Lloyd downward.) Opening a tomb IS how you check it out! (He pulls the chain lower.) And what about Kai, hmm? (Kai is shown to still be unconscious.) He's the one who let Aspheera steal his power! (Kai is flipped upside down.) Rarity: Hey! Watch it! (Jay smiles sheepishly.) Twilight Sparkle: She's right. How's he doing, Zane? Zane: (He scans Kai.) His vitals are stable. He should recover shortly. Rainbow Dash: Uh, great! Just how long he wakes up? He is under recovery is it? I never forget you, Kai! Lloyd: Good. Now we just have to figure a way out of here. Any ideas? Jay: (Gasps) Maybe there's something in Clutch's book! He's got a chapter entitled "Escaping from Close Calls". Cole: Really? What does it say? Jay: Uh. Let me check. (He starts reading the book. Torches in the room slowly start to burn out. The room turns pitch black for a moment.) Aw, great! Now I can't even see! (An orange glow lights up the room.) Oh. That's better! Nya: Uh, Jay? Not better! (She points towards lava.) (The lava is starting to fill the room.) Jay: (Panicking) Incoming lava! DON'T PANIC! Clutch..has a whole chapter on rising lava. I just have to turn to that page. WAH! (The book falls into the lava.) Gah! Oh, that book was our only hope! Applejack: Oh, dear. That’s no good. Rainbow Dash: We have to get out of the Pyramid, or else we are going to get toasted! Fluttershy: I can’t watch! Jay: Is it like we are training the vocal cords so we can get out of there? Cole: Not exactly. Rarity: This is horrible! We don’t want to turn us into bones! We’re doom! Lloyd: (Turns around and stands on the wall, being held on by the chain.) Everyone! We need to get out of this room. (He tries breaking the chain.) Follow my lead! Pinkie Pie: You said it, Lloyd! (Pinkie breaks the chain that was connected by the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike.) Or maybe, we didn’t? Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike: screaming Rainbow Dash: My wings are stuck, I can’t fly! Fluttershy: So as I! Spike: TWILIGHT!!! Twilight Sparkle: Let’s get everyone and everypony out of here, now! (Twilight uses her magic to teleport the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike to the place filled with coffins.) Rarity: scream We’re alive! Thank you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Thank you? To who? Rarity: Princess Twilight. Rainbow Dash: But I thought you said Twilight Sparkle ruined us all! Fluttershy: And she’s the one who forced me to go on the dangerous quest! Applejack: We supposed to go Hope Hollow to Find the Mayor and... Spike: ...you ruined everything! Cole: Me?! You yanked me out! Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We need to stop fighting and work together! (The Ninja and the Mane Five look at each other.) Look, it's time we faced it. Master Wu and Princess Celestia's right. We've gone soft. Not just individually, but as a team. We have to put aside our differences and we still reach our goal. Lloyd: Twilight, you’re the Princess of Friendship. It’s time to settle this to do on our own. We all have to believe in yourself and- Zane: LAVA! Cole: Uh, Lloyd? Lloyd: No, let me finish. We work together or Ninjago and Equestria will fall for- Zane: (He points at lava behind Lloyd.) Lava! Lloyd: No, not lava! I was talking about Aspheera! Nya: No! Lava! Right there! (She points behind Lloyd.) Right now! Pinkie Pie: Twilight! The lava is behind you! Lloyd: (Looks behind himself; worried.) Ahh! Twilight Sparkle: (Looks at the lava behind.) Yikes! Spike: Move it! Guys! (The Ninja start running. They run down steps and Kai bumps into a coffin while being dragged, causing the Ninja to fall back. ) Cole: Oh, man. I hope Kai's not going to remember any of this. (The coffin opens, with a mummified Pyro Destroyer's body falling out of it.) Lloyd: Woah! A serpent mummy... Rainbow Dash: Oh my god! This makes me freaks out! Fluttershy: Oh, no! Jay: That's two things I don't like in one! Cole: I don't think you have to worry. Ancient dried up snakes aren't much of a threat. Pinkie Pie: No, but that is! (Lloyd and Cole look behind them and see lava flowing towards them. The Ninja begin to run. The lava starts resurrecting mummified Pyro Vipers, while also resurrecting the Pyro Destroyer.) Nya: You know, I'm starting to think this isn't you're ordinary garden variety lava. Jay: W-What gave you that idea? Spike: Unless Dragons can swim on the lava. (The Mane Six and the Ninja look at him disapprovingly.) Or, I said. I’m afraid of lava! (The Pyro Vipers walk out of their coffins and run towards the Ninja. Lloyd: Uh, aren't mummies supposed to be slow? Jay: Don't worry. I'll just open a can of Spinjitzu on their bandaged butts! Ninjago! (Jay does Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Wait! Twilight Sparkle: Don’t do that! Cole: No! No! No! No! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are all spinning while attached to the chain. The Pyro Viper try attacking, only to be knocked back by Jay's Spinjitzu tornado.) Nya: Ah! Zane: Woah! Rarity: Yikes! Rainbow Dash: My bad! My bad! Spike: Whoa! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are all tied up.) Jay: Okay, I'm willing to admit that was a terrible idea! (A Pyro Whipper gets up.) Lloyd: Come on! Let's get out of here! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike begin hopping. They hit a wall and debris falls on the room's entrance, blocking it. Jay turns and looks at a skull wearing a hat.) Jay: Ah! Cole: Relax! It's just Hageman. Jay: You act like I should be totally cool running into a long deceased explorer! Nya: (Gets up and picks up Hageman's backpack and pickax.) A long deceased explorer has a backpack full of gear we need to make it up to that passageway! Mane Six, the Ninja and Spike: (They put on spike shoes. They turn around and see the lava.) Woahoh! (They run towards the passageway.) Nya: (She climbs the folded passageway stairs using the pickax.) Did anyone know that Kai was this heavy? What did he eat for dinner last night, a cinder block?! Spike: He always so picky right? Pinkie Pie: Or maybe he ate the S’mores! Cole: Seriously, I am DONE with cake jokes from Kai after this. (He attempts to stick his pickax into the stairs, only for it to slide off. He starts slipping.) No more cake jo-o-woah! (He falls backward and slides down the stairs.) (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike start sliding down, until Nya sticks her pickax into the stairs again.) Jay: (He almost falls into the spikes.) ♪Brobrogoo-goo♪! Lloyd: Nya! Zane: Nya! Rarity: Nya! Save us! Nya: I'm okay! I can't move! Or I'll lose my grip! Fluttershy: Nobody move! (She starts pulling the others up.) (Lava starts filling up the spike pit, just as Jay is being pulled up by Zane. The Ninja make it out of the passageway. They run towards the wooden bridge and stop.) Jay: Oh yeah! This thing! Come on! We're home free! (Jay walks onto the planks and falls through. Lloyd grabs onto the chain.) Ah-ah! Pull me up! Pull me up! Pull me up! Lloyd: (Pulls Jay up.) I gotcha! (Jay starts panting.) Nya: Maybe that was just a bad step? (Nya puts one foot onto two planks, which both snap. Nya backs up, just as the whole bridge collapses.) Jay: ♪Brobrogoo-goo♪! Lloyd: Will you stop that?! It doesn't help! Twilight Sparkle: This is no time! We need to get out of here! Lloyd: Or, we make one! Zane: Make what? Lloyd: We become the bridge! We lay our arms and hands and we make a bridge! Jay: A ninja bridge! Pinkie Pie: More like, a Pony bridge! Cole: You see? He's saying that like that's a thing. That's not a thing! Twilight Sparkle: We're going to make it a thing! Look, we all know we haven't been working together the way we used to, but Ninjago and Equestria is relying on us and we're the only chance they have! And if we can't bridge our differences and work together, then there is no home. Applejack: I'm not usually big on crazy plans, but we don't have much choice. Nya: She's right. Let's do it. (Jay is holding up the other Ninja.) Lloyd: Okay, on three, topple. One. Two. Three! (The Ninja topple over and make a bridge, with Jay being on one end and Rarity in the opposite end. Rarity sticks her pickax into her the side she's on.) Rarity: Okay, Jay. On three. One- (Jay pushes himself forward, causing the Ninja and the Mane Six to swing to the other side. Jay: Ow! Uh! (The lava rises up towards him.) Why is it always me?! (The Ninja climb onto the side they're on, as Jay gets pulled up.) Ahh! (Jay climbs onto the platform.) Cole: Ha! It worked! "Ninja/Pony bridge"! It's officially a thing! It's a thing! Zane: (He saw the entrance) And look, there’s an entrance! Nya: (Groans) I never want to see another pyramid in my life! (The Ninja run out of the room. The Ninja get out of the pyramid, but the entrance is blocked.) Oh no. Jay: What?! Spike: It was blocked by the boulders! Rainbow Dash: We’re trapped, guys! Jay: ♪Brobrogoo-goo♪! Spike: Will you stop annoying us, Jay! We have to find a way out or else the lava will come to us! Twilight Sparkle: Don’t worry, we can’t give up. Let’s teleport to where we are outside the Pyramid. Lloyd: Are you sure this is a good idea? Twilight Sparkle: Trust me, Lloyd. I could do this. (She uses magic on the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike. But the teleportation magic is out of control, causing it to fall.) Rainbow Dash: Oh dear, worst quest ever! Rarity: I hate epic adventures! Mane Six, Ninja and Spike: scream The Prophecy of the Fire Alicorn/Another escape hatch (At the center of the Ancient Pyramid, the Ninja (sans Kai), the Mane Six and Spike regains consciousness) Applejack: Is everypony okay? Jay: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! Nya: Wait a second? We reach the Pyramid but now we’re back where we started? Zane: Actually, we are at the center of the Pyramid. Pinkie Pie: Worst plan ever! Hey, what’s this picture doing? (She points to the inscriptions of the Fire Alicorn.) Lloyd: gasp That Alicorn, is just like Nightmare Moon! Zane: It’s not Nightmare Moon. It’s Daybreaker. Mane Six, Ninja and Spike: gasp Rainbow Dash: No way, what was that? Who is the Fire Alicorn, anyway? Twilight Sparkle: According to the legend, the Fire Alicorn was once an ally to Mambo the Fifth as a worship to raise the Sun, and succeeded by Aspheera after his death. However, after the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and Star Swirl the Bearded banished Aspheera into the Ancient Pyramid, they decided to summon the Fire Alicorn of the Sun as a revenge for the two sons as the “Treacherous Deceiver” and Star Swirl the Bearded himself. Once it was becoming ally to Aspheera, they will worship as a god, and destroy Ninjago and Equestria, when she enters the Red Giant phrase. Nya: That means Princess Celestia is the Fire Alicorn, right? Spike: What? She is! Let’s get out of here! Applejack: Spike’s right! The lava is coming towards us! Twilight Sparkle: Let’s get everypony out of here! Now! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike escape from the Pyramid’s center, and saw some barrels over it.) Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! Lloyd: Get everyone in the barrel, now! Cole: Seriously, why are we... Zane: There’s no time! Let’s keep going! Nya: I’m on it! (She uses the water power to summon the wave and flows through the river.) I was wrong! Lava coming in! Spike: Full speed ahead! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike made it out of the Pyramid.) Rainbow Dash: Phew! That’s a relief! (She saw lava outside the pyramid!) I’m mean! The dead end! Cole: What do we do? Lloyd: I-I'm sorry. I failed us. Zane: No. We failed each other. Jay: Aw, he's right. We're all to blame. Cole: Especially Kai. He didn't help at all. Jay: Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Zane: Brobrogoo-goo. (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are all chanting “Brobrogoo-goo”, until Twilight came up with a plan.) Twilight Sparkle: Stop! I will teleport all of you to the Land Bounty. Lloyd: But, your magic isn’t strong enough to teleport us back to the Land Bounty! Twilight Sparkle: You’re right, Lloyd. My Magic is all weak. I have a plan. I will sacrifice myself to teleport my friends and Spike to the Bounty, without all of you! Nya: What?! Cole: You’re leaving without us! Twilight Sparkle: It is our only way get out of there. Rainbow Dash: What about the Ninja? You can’t let them die from the lava! Fluttershy: And I will miss Zane! sobbing Pinkie Pie: I know you’re the Princess of Friendship, Twilight. You’re leaving our friends for certain death! That’s why, we are not befriend you anymore! Twilight Sparkle: Don’t say it! Pinkie! It’s our only hope. Pinkie Pie: You said “I would've been better off without friends like you!!!” Kai: (Wakes up.) Ugh. Where am I? What happened? Jay: Kai, buddy! Nya: You're awake! Kai: Where am I? And why the lava is coming towards us! Rainbow Dash: The pyramid is literally getting destroyed by the lava! And, we saw the inscriptions about the Fire Alicorn, who is known as Daybreaker! Kai: Daybreaker?! She shares some similarities with Nightmare Moon. Cole: Uh, guys? Fluttershy: The chains! One of it is destroyed! Rarity: That causes us to separate each other! Jay: How are we going to escape, the lava is going to kill us! (Beohernie rose up in the sand and come to the Ninja.) Lloyd: Look! It’s Beohernie! Nya: What?! The 1000-year old bug, who tries to devour us? Zane: At first, he was aggressive since he destroy the village. Lloyd: But, now, as a wise bug, he can help us escape! (He hugs Beohernie.) Jay: Uh, great! Since the chains are falling apart, will they have to separate each other for good! Kai: Since Twilight has the teleportation magic to bring our friends back to the Bounty. What are we going to do with all the other chains on us? Lloyd: There is one option. Let him eat us! Jay: What? Going inside the giant beetle’s stomach is the worst idea! I feel like I’m going to be drowned by the stomach acid! Cole: That means we are digested by Beohernie? Lloyd: It is the only way he can save us. Besides, he can also digest the chains. I have never been inside Beohernie’s stomach before. Zane: Don’t worry, I was inside the belly of Beohernie and it was just fine. Nya: Wow, he’s okay. I think we should go inside the belly of the beast. It was beautiful on the inside. Kai: But grosser as well. (The lava starts contacting the Mane Six, the Ninja and Spike while the chains broke.) Rainbow Dash: Guys! I think the lava is coming! Now Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, everyony! (She uses teleportation spell the escape the Mane Six and Spike.) Mane Six and Spike: screaming Jay: Now, we are gonna get eaten by Beohernie! Brobrogoo-goo! Lloyd: Fall back, everyone! Ninja: screaming (Beohernie swallows the Ninja in one gulp. At the Land Bounty, the Mane Six and Spike are teleported here.) Mane Six and Spike: groan Pinkie Pie: Best escape ever! Rainbow Dash: Thank goodness, we are alive! Spike: Where are the Ninja? Twilight Sparkle: They survived inside Beohernie. Rarity: Beohernie? Eww! That giant icky bug ate the Ninja. Spike: To be honest. They are temporarily inside for short while. Applejack: Hold on a second. Why did Aspheera wants Daybreaker to be her ally? Fluttershy: And who is it? Twilight Sparkle: Daybreaker is the wicked mare of daylight, known as the villainous alter-ego for Princess Celestia. Just like Princess Luna’s archenemy, Nightmare Moon. Rarity: I know who is Nightmare Moon, and why Daybreaker is similar. Could it be a new threat? Twilight Sparkle: I hope so. But, we can’t let Aspheera turn her into Daybreaker. Pinkie Pie: So, how can we defeat her? Fluttershy: Should we use the Elements of Harmony of Daybreaker? Twilight Sparkle: Exactly right. Remember the time we defeat Nightmare Moon, we use the Elements to turn her back to normal. (Flashback begins) Nightmare Moon: laughter You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! laugh Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. Nightmare Moon: What? Twilight Sparkle: You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! (Flashback ends) Fluttershy: So, what happened? Twilight Sparkle: After a thousand year banishment, Princess Luna reunited Princess Celestia as she reforms herself to be the better princess. Rarity: So Nightmare Moon has returned, and the Elements have the better way to stop her with the magic of friendship. Applejack: I know we can defeat Daybreaker like the time we use the Elements on Nightmare Moon, but the Elements of Harmony got destroyed by King Sombra. How are we going to stop her. Twilight Sparkle: One way to find out. Rainbow Dash: Uh, Twilight. I think I have two bad news. One, the lava is coming towards the Bounty, and the second, the Land Bounty is out of fuel. Applejack: So as the Dirt Bike and the Katana 4x4. Pinkie Pie: We’re doom! Fluttershy: Oh, no! (Scene shifts inside Beohernie’s stomach, as the Ninja are asleep with the eyes closed and smiling, forming the Symbol of Destiny. A stomach bug is flying towards the Ninja.) Kai: Ahhhh.... Nya: That was relaxing. Zane: Thank goodness, Beohernie saved us! Jay: Whoa! Where are we? Nya: It looks like we are in the center of Beohernie. Lloyd: You’re right, Nya, we are inside the belly of the beast! Jay: What? We trapped inside the beetle’s stomach? Grosser! Nya: Don’t worry, Jay. We still have friends. Remember? Jay: Oh! You’re right. Although grosser, it was so comfortable. (A stomach bug lands on Cole’s face) Cole: Finally, everything is comfy in here. No lava, no spikes and... (He saw the glowing beetle shining on his face.) Beetles on my face? Aah! Get off of me! Ew! Ew! So gross! Kai: What now, Cole? (He saw the glowing beetle.) Aah! A bug! Jay: Seriously, Kai. What is it? Kai: It’s a parasite! Jay: (Saw the glowing beetle in the stomach.) Waah! That parasite tries to attack me! Kai: Nya, this stomach is infested by parasites! Nya: Kai! They are not parasites! They are helpers. Lloyd: They help to speed up digestion. Jay: Oh, I see. Zane: And that’s Firesky. She befriended me and Fluttershy when we look for the engine component. Nya: Wow! I never seen you befriend that bug before. Jay: That’s adorable! They are just like fireflies in the night sky. Ninja: Aww! They are so cute! Kai: You’re right, Nya. It’s beautiful on the inside, despite have disgust being inside the beetle. And luckily, the chains are gone! Jay: Hooray! We are free! Lloyd: Um, what happened to the chains? Zane: The chains are completely dissolved by the hydrochloric acid inside the beetle. Nya: What a relief, Zane. Zane: I hope so, but Beohernie is having a slow digestion so we must avoid the acid, it can kill the person easily. Cole: (disgust) I hate being digested by the beetle. Jay: More like beetle juice. Nya: Those cradles are beautiful, and it starts to go with the flow. Jay: Yeah. I don’t think it spurt out some slime, right. (One is the cradles spurt out some slime.) Jay: Ew. No matter how many times you see it, watching those cradles spurt out slime is gross. Ninja: laughing Nya: I hope that this the home of the beetles. Kai: Luckily, when it glows, the green fog is cleared, right. Cole: And why are some Jadeblades are inside here? No wonder why Beohernie swallowed it, right? Jay: Except, they spurt out slime, gross! Ninja: laughing (Scene shifts to the Ninja, as they sit together inside Beohernie’s stomach.) Cole: I realised that Daybreaker is actually an alter-ego for Princess Celestia, just like Princess Luna and Master Wu. Nya: Fortuanately, how did Aspheera becomes a threat for someone, with an ally who is the villainous alter-ego? Kai: In one of Ninjago history books, it is stated that Daybreaker is the sister of Nightmare Moon, which means she is the corrupted form of Princess Luna. And what Twilight said is that she was worshipped as a god. (Beohernie communicates the Ninja, as they heard him his middle-pitch sound.) Kai: What does he say? Zane, can you translate what he said? Zane: On my language database, Beohernie said that they did after Aspheera wants the “boy” to have revenge. Lloyd: Maybe, Beohernie tends to communicate with us. Excuse me, how did you know when Aspheera wants to have revenge, as a result of summoning an ally? (His middle-pitch voice is heard again as he communicates the Ninja.) Lloyd: Now what did he say? Zane: He said that one of the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master doesn’t want Aspheera to destroy Ninjago. Moreover, she even predicted that Celestia is way better than Luna. Nya: Then why did Aspheera wants the boy? Kai: In my research, Aspheera called her as the “Treacherous Deceiver”. Ninja: What? Cole: Could it be Master Wu? Lloyd: It’s a mystery. Aspheera is off to Ninjago to look for the “Treacherous Deceiver”, That’s why she forces Celestia to become the wicked mare of daylight! Jay: Daybreaker is an ally of Aspheera? Could this be true. Nya: Worse of all, Daybreaker is the Princess of the Sun, instead! Lloyd: According to the prophecy on the wall, Daybreaker is a Fire Alicorn of the Sun and the Pyro Vipers worshipped her as a god. But, since the Pyro Vipers Tomb was filled with lava, why they wanted to worship the Sun? And what’s the difference between the Sun and Lava? Jay: Sun and Lava. That’s odd. Zane: At the photosphere, the sun's temperature is a whopping 10,000° F. That's about five times hotter than the hottest lava on Earth. But, as you move away from the photosphere — either inward toward the core or outward toward the sun's outermost atmospheric layer. Nya: You’re right, Zane. The Sun is the star, and most stars fuses gases that gives off its own light and heat. Lloyd: I hope the Sun will power all life on earth, and it’s important for survival. We’re inside the beetle, remember? Jay: It was. Cole: And maybe, it can shine towards the inside as well. Kai: The Sun is an important source of life, Lloyd. You know, get something to relax with. The Star’s Life/The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike were saved Nya: Y’know what? Living inside Beohernie feels comfortable and soft. And, previously I thought it was grosser and ickier, when he was aggressive at first. Kai: Yeah, sis. But the prophecy states that the Daybreaker can enter the Red Giant Phrase. How is that possible? Lloyd: Red Giant Phrase? Nya, I need you to map out the life cycle of the star. We will show what is the Red Giant Phrase. Nya: Good idea, Lloyd? The glowing beetles, can you help us map it out? (Lloyd and Nya uses her smartphone to map the star’s life.) Zane: What are you doing, Nya? Nya: Lloyd and I will show you what’s happening throughout star’s life. Lloyd: Okay, then. Since the Sun is the star, it start out as vast clouds of cold molecular gas. The gas cloud could be floating in a galaxy for many years, but sometimes, it causes it to begin collapsing down under its own gravity. Zane: As it collapses, the interstellar cloud starts to shrink, and each one of these collapses inward on itself. As the cloud collapses, the gravitational energy causes it to heat up, as it starts nuclear fusion. Nya: Zane, I believe you’re right. Since nebulas form the star by shrinking, the Sun was derived from the nebulas, many years ago. Cole: Then, what happened? Zane: When it starts fusing abundant elements for the stars, it produces an enormous amount of energy, which allows the star to ignite. (An explosion is heard when the star is formed.) Nya: That is the protostar. It is small and bright, like a small flame that ignites it to glow. Jay: Aww. A protostar. Pretty cute isn’t it? Lloyd: It is later to be a main sequence star and will remain in this stage, shining for millions to billions of years to come. This is the stage our Sun is at right now. (Firesky chirps.) Lloyd: I believe Firesky also agrees the statement. Kai: Me too. Jay: The Sun is shining over all the Sixteen Realms, and I believe it is a chance of survival. Nya: (Laughs.) As the Sun glows for a very long time, hydrogen in its core is converted into helium by nuclear fusion. Zane: When the hydrogen supply in the core begins to run out, and the star is no longer generating heat by nuclear fusion, the core becomes unstable and contracts. The outer shell of the star, which is still mostly hydrogen, starts to expand. Lloyd: As it expands, it cools and glows red. The star has now reached the red giant phase. It is red because it is cooler than it was in the main sequence star stage and it is a giant because the outer shell has expanded outward. Ninja: Whoa! Jay: Red Giant? We are going to die! Cole: I hope we are going to get toasted. Zane: Don’t panic, it takes 10 billion years, so no worries. Cole: Phew! That was close. Kai: This will take a very long time. Now I understand how Daybreaker can undergo the Red Giant Phrase, like the Sun did. The main sequence is actually being a Princess. But what title will it be for the Red Giant Phrase? Zane: She will become the Empress and rule all over Ninjago and Equestria. She also wants the day to last forever, like Nightmare Moon. If she’s is the Solar Empress, she will accompany Aspheera to build her citadel and rule Ninjago, while banishing us to the other realm. Jay: (Gasp.) (Firesky chirps loudly.) Cole: That means we will be gone forever! Lloyd: That’s why we have to go back to Ninjago City and Equestria before Aspheera and Daybreaker cause wreckage across the entire city! Nya: I believe we can do this together! Kai: Yeah, sis! Aspheera will be in deep trouble in Ninjago City without us. Cole: As long as we reach our goal, we can kick the Serpentine butt! Zane: And also, we reminded that a Ninja always never quit! Jay: This is going to be so much fun! Ninja: (Giggles.) Lloyd: Come on! We have to warn P.I.X.A.L and the Mane Six that the Fire Alicorn of the Sun is the dangerous threat. Any ideas on how to get out of the belly? Jay: Leave that to the Lightning Ninja! Nya: How is that possible to get out of Beohernie’s stomach. Only Kai can managed to get out of here using fire. Cole: And the Fire Ninja doesn’t have powers because Aspheera stole it. Jay: There is another option. I will use my Lightning power on the stomach acid and it will erupt soon enough. Kai: Yes! But even grosser than that! Jay: Hold on! This will going to get wild! (He uses the Lightning power to the stomach acid, which cause it to erupt.) (Back on surface, the Mane Six and Spike were panicking.) Pinkie Pie: The lava is coming towards us! We’re doom! Applejack: Without the fuel for the Land Bounty and the other vehicles, how are we going to escape?! (Rarity saw Beohernie coming towards the Land Bounty.) Rarity: And Beohernie is coming for it! Rainbow Dash: No! Not him! (Beohernie jumps to the Land Bounty and confronts the Mane Six and Spike.) Fluttershy: Leave my friends alone! (Beohernie tries to attack the Mane Six, until he spit out all the Ninja.) Ninja: Whoa! (They landed with slime.) Cole: I believe next time we will not ever go inside Beohernie’s stomach again! Jay: Eww. Gross! Nya: (Laugh.) That was fun, Lloyd! Lloyd: Me too! Zane: I know it was fun, but the lava is coming towards us! Kai: Lava coming towards us! No! Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, guys. We failed everything. Lloyd: We are soft, and now we are doomed, forever. Pinkie Pie: Goodbye, world. (Sobs.) Jay: Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Kai: Brobrogoo-goo. Zane: Brobrogoo-goo. Ninja, Mane Six and Spike: Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. Brobrogoo-goo. (P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer flies toward them in the ShuriCopter. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike all cheer.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Fluttershy: Starlight! Nya: Glad to see you! Starlight Glimmer: Don’t worry! I’ll handle this! (She uses her magic to protect against the lava, and P.I.X.A.L. fuels the Land Bounty, Cole’s Dirt Bike and Katana 4x4, until it was full.) P.I.X.A.L.: The fuel tank is full! Lloyd: Thanks! Let’s get out of here! (They all escape from the Desert of Doom, as it was finally destroyed. The scene shifts to the pathway between Hope Hollow and the Desert of Doom.) Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Starlight and P.I.X.A.L. We would've literally been toast without you. Zane: How did you find us? P.I.X.A.L.: The paperboy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders told us where you were. Nya: Paperboy? Rarity: Sweetie Belle, too? Applejack: So does my sister and Scootaloo, right. Starlight Glimmer: And also the Young Six were trying to look for you! Pinkie Pie: Sandbar and the others also track us where we are! How did they managed to get there in time? Starlight Glimmer: It's a long story. Come on. Let's get those chains off you. (Starlight cuts the chains.) There is no time to waste. A Serpentine witch has raised an army and is laying siege to Ninjago City and Equestria. Lloyd: This is bad. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Starlight. We were going to Hope Hollow to find the Mayor, but we went to the Desert of Doom due to the sign changes. Rainbow Dash: We went exploring the Ancient Pyramid, as stated in one of Daring Do’s books, and we accidentally released her! Fluttershy: And since the Pyro Vipers have escape the Pyramid and went to invade Ninjago City and Equestria, we were trap, because of Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It’s not my fault. It all our fault. We managed to go to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way. We were sorry for all the mistakes we had. Starlight Glimmer: It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. Without mistakes, you cannot learn everything. I know you are the Princess of Friendship and we all know what to do. Just like when you hand over Celestia and Luna’s duties to raise the Sun and the Moon, you are also responsible, because you can learn from it. Even your friends as well. Lloyd: That’s what Master Wu always said. You gave us responsibility, confidence, a sense of humor, and to listen to the voice within. Here's the important thing: we're free again and ready for round two. Aspheera has no idea what she's in for now. Pinkie Pie: Yay! "Protectors of Ninjago and Equestria" on three! One... two... Ninja, Mane Six and Spike: Protectors of Ninjago and Equestria! Yeah! (The Ninja, Mane Six and Spike raise their fists in the air. They ride the ShuriCopter, Land Bounty, Rock Cycle, and Katana 4x4 towards Equestria and Ninjago City, as the episode ends.) End Credits :Singer ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah-ah (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)